Fanfiction
by olichat
Summary: When Kid Flash and Jinx discover fanfiction. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames please.


**EDIT- Fixed some spelling and grammar mistakes. Thank you to Sharkisha the 3rd to bringing it to my notice!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Only the plot.**

KID FLASH POV

I was walking down the Titans Tower to get some food when I see Jinx in her room, looking at her computer. Deciding that paying a stop to her wouldn't hurt, I sneaked over. "Hey, what are you doing?" I ask, getting a peek over her shoulder. _Hmmm, fanfiction, interesting. I wonder what that is._

"Nothing! Why the hell are you in my room!" Jinx whirled around, whilst closing her laptop quickly, actually seeming surprised. _That's weird, I'm never able to sneak up on her._

"Come oooon, just let me see"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

Well, let's just say curiosity finally got the best of me, and so I sped over and snatched her laptop away. In my defense, if something got her so distracted that she didn't notice me in her room, I had to see what it was. I just _had_ to.

"Give it back!" She shouted, starting to throw hexes at me, "Or I'll hex you into oblivion!"

"First of all, you'll have to actually catch me, and you don't want to mess up your room again, now do you? And second of all, just let me see!"

She finally seemed to have given up and resorted to crossing her arms and stomping her foot. Well then. At least I could be able to see this "fanfiction" of hers now. _Now let's see…. "Need" …...….woah. Wait, if Jinx is reading stuff about her and I kissing...does this mean that she might actually like me? Wait, does that mean I actually have a chance with her? Okay, Kid, play it cool, you can do this… crank up your charm…._

"...Jinxie, what exactly is this?"

"Something I just found on the web alright? Beast Boy said I should look at it! Don't judge!"

Of course, being the ever intelligent person I was, I responded with a smart witty remark that would _definitely_ have Jinx swooning into my awaiting arms. "Huh?"

"Seriously? That's all you have to say?! God, why do I even like you!"

 _Wait… did I just hear what I thought I heard?_ "Um…. what did you just say?"

"Oh, shi- umm… I said, um… that I like YouTube…?"

 _Well here goes nothing, time to bluff it through_ … "No! You said you liked me! You, Jinx, like me, Kid Flash! Yes! This is the best day of my life!"

"...Fine…. Yes….I do like you…."

 _Yes! I was right!_

"Right about what?"

"... I said that out loud?"

"Wait, you were bluffing when you said that?!"

"Ummmm…. No?"

Jinx looked at me incredulously, "I can't believe you! I just revealed one of my biggest secrets to the person who my secret was about! And I was _tricked_ into telling it! Ohmigod…. You probably don't even reciprocate my feelings, do you… and like-"

By that time, Jinx was probably already not noticing my presence. Wait a sec… I DO reciprocate her feelings! _Then go tell her you, idiot… shes still rambling you know…"_

"And now you're probably go tell it to all the other Teen Titans and their going to start making fun of me and omigoshIcan'tdealomigoshomigoshomigosh…."

"Jinx?"

"Omigoshomigoshomigosh…."

"Jinx!"

"I can't deal right now! You just ruined-"

"JINX!"

"What! Can't you see I'm in a crisis right now?!"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I… that I…." _Lord save me…. This girl just straight out said she liked me and you STILL can't confess…._

"Well? Spit it out! I don't have all day!"

"I...I….really like andIthinkImightbeinlovewith too."

"What? Just say it like a normal person!"

 _Well, there's no going back now_ "I said that I really like you and I think I might be in love with you too."

"..."

 _Oh shoot, I went on her too fast! I knew I shouldn't have said that I loved her-_

"Prove it."

 _Wait, what?_

"I said PROVE IT."

 _Oops. I said that last line out loud. But if she wants me to prove it, then prove I shall…_

And just like that, I had my first kiss with Jinx. Oh, the kiss. Sure, I kissed other girls, but this was out of the world. You know the fireworks and sparks and all romance shit that the movies try to sell to you? Well, let's just say that what those movies said was real. _Real_ real.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Pay up." Beast Boy held out his hand victoriously, looking at the sight of Jinx and Kid Flash cuddled together on the living room couch.

"Damn you." Both Cyborg and Robin both muttered under their breath as they got out their wallets.

"How did friend Beast Boy be so sure of the getting of the together of friends Kid Flash and Jinx?" Asked Starfire curiously.

"Trade secret. Can't tell." Beast Boy smiled, thinking back to the time of when he introduced Jinx to the wonders of Fanfiction. Maybe he'll do that to Starfire next time. She and Robin just needed a little push, and he had just the hands to do it….

So what do you think guys? Hit or Shit? Comment, fav., and follow! Thanks a bunchies!

-Olichat

P.S There is a part of where Jinx said "...I like YouTube?" This is quoted from a different author, called TheFlamingPopsicle. She's in Wattpad, and her stories are AMAZING. Like, really AMAZING AF. Recommend Better Than Revenge and Better Than Me.

P.P.S The fanfiction that Kid Flash was reading is by another author Neon Rose. She is also part of , and her stories are AMAZING as well. She has a lot of stories in a lot of categories. HIGHLY RECOMMENDED.


End file.
